elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smithing (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Material requirements Someone needs to add a table that tells you what you need to make each armor and weapon. There have been many times that I wanted to know what I needed to make an armor but did not want to go to the blacksmith to find out or I was not playing the game at the time. Smelter locations? Has anyone found a smelter yet? I can't find one in any city smithy. -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 06:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) there is one in whiterun Yeah, just found it myself, right next door to my new house in fact :P -This message by Spriggs077, a.k.a. AGrumpyPanda 08:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I am still looking for the ones in Riften and Solitude. However, I know of 4 locations in Riften's Province that have a smelter so its not that big of a deal. 00:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) there is another in Makarth, near the silver mines entrance. also in Whiterun when you enter from the front doors look to your right and there should be on right there Don't forget the one by the Quicksilver mine in Dawnstar Problem on the page? The words I've bolded are in the other perks the requirement to obtain them, it seems unlikely that Arcane Blacksmith would require Arcane Blacksmith 10:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Skyforge Steel Daggers...? I recently had a run-in with an issue that has been stuck in my head for a while now, I recently went to a grinder to improve my weapons, and found that I was absolutely unable to improve my current dagger, a Skyforge Steel one. The option to improve it was never available, has anyone else noticed/suffered from this or know what I'm doing wrong? 22:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know the reason for sure, but one of the perks is for working with steel. Until then steel isn't an option. Martinemde (talk) 22:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Skyforge Steel counts as regular steel when it comes to being improved despite it's much higher base attack so you do have to get steel smithing to be able to improve it or just get your smithing at a high enough level. But if you're doing that you might as well just put the point in steel smithing. Also is it just me or does Skyforge Steel have a better attack damage then same level/upgraded weapons made with higher quality material then steel? At level 60 smithing with points in Dwarven and Orcish smithing it seems that Skyforge Steel still outclasses items made with those materials and upgraded to the same rank. Angel Cruz (talk) 15:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I have found that Skyforge Steel has the same stregenth as Elven weapons. Katotsu (talk) 18:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Financial viability Has anyone looked into the point at which Smithing actually allows you to make money? Just run some tests, and found that at 100 Speech (but no speech perks) Iron Daggers will always lose money, whereas Legendary Ebony items make around a 20% profit (but base Ebony loses money). Daedric is massively profitable, as is Dragon (as the ingredients are essentially free) but not sure about the lower materials. It becomes insanely profitable once you combine it with cetain Enchantments, for example an Iron Dagger with either (or both) the Absorb Health or Paralyze enchantment (using a Petty Soul Gem) will have its value increased from somewhere around 10 Septims to somewhere around 400 Septims 17:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :You can make a profit, it just takes a lot of effort and isn't worth it, enchanting is the easiest way to make it viable at early levels.. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 16:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :As Mic said, the money's in enchanting items you make, not in selling the base item. The banish enchantment is insanely profitable, A couple weapons with a banish enchantment will net you all a shopkeepers current gold. :Dstarfire (talk) 03:14, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Improving Has anyone run into the problem, that, for example, magical weapons requiring ebony ingot cannot be improved beyond flawless, even though the smithing skill is at 100 and the dragon perk unlocked? I assumed that this is due to the fact that one can only "...improve them twice as much..", but I can improve a magical steel blade to legendary. This is quite confusing to me. Maybe someone with the good knowledge on the subject could add a clear illustration of the improving system and whether or not the perks are in some way interdependent. 23:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) -The Page : Normally at 100 smithing with the associated perk you can raise an items to twice it's base value. If you use enchanted equipment and/or potions that boost your smithing skill you can raise an items value beyond double. If you do this below legendary quality the game will raise the quality tag up to the correct tag for the value you raised an item to. Even legendary tagged items can be raised higher with enough of a boost to skill, though I have not seen a new tag even at +60% smithing.Taelnia (talk) 15:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Just a brief note - we may want to delink the links to the oblivion forms of the armor. The pages do not accurately reflect what is in Skyrim, and will likely confuse newer player. 06:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Nevins I delinked the links that went into Oblivion Armors and linked them into the Armor Pages that had enough details and images of said armors as they are in Skyrim so that the newer players wouldn't get confused. I find it weird though that there are multiple pages on the same topic. Some of them should get cleaned out/ integrated with other pages. For example "Orcish armor and weapons (Skyrim)" has a good picture and info on all Orcish armors and weapons meanwhile Orcish Armor (Skyrim) just has a picture and flavor text. Angel Cruz (talk) 17:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Experience/Levels Does crafting higher quality armors/weapons give you more experience then crafting with lower quality ones? It seems that if yout wanna craft just to level up the skill something like leather helmets gives you as much experience as crafting a steel mail. I've been looking to see if anyone had any info to add to the front page with an experience table per item if there is a difference.Angel Cruz (talk) 15:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) to anyone else who is wondering, yes it does, although not enough to really make it worth it It seems to scale pretty evenly with price, jewelry is great. generally it seems the chest pieces and bows have a good material to skill return.HammerOmalley (talk) 14:06, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Weapon and Armor Enhancement The new table is great, but are the Two-hand and one-hand titles swapped? seems kinda funny that 1h weapons get way more damage off improving than 2handers? 16:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC)ciry I would like to understand why someone erased the section which was listing the type of armor/weapon that we can created (list starting from iron up to dragon) to replace it with a table. This is really stupid because the new table doesnt show Iron nor imperial nor Nord hero weapons. Wait, 1H Weapons have higher bonuses than 2H weapons? Is it just me, or does this seem a bit backwards from what it should be? 2H weapons are supposed to be much stronger than 1H weapons... Are those table values backwards, or do 1H weapon really overshine 2H later in the game? That just seems broken... 19:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, perks and skills could be affecting this. But besides, one handed weapons are more beastly due to dual wield anyway. grinding smith via dwarf bows for rapid leveling of the smithing skill the best bet would be to head to markarth castle and there raid the dwarf ruins for the mage and then smelt the metal with and store then get ore and in a ratio of 2(3)* dwarf ingots to 1 iron ingot. then you can sell them for a good amount and even enchant them so as to raise enchanting smithing and speachcraft. this method also comes with the benifit of them not been so expenisve that you depleate a merchents funds as quickly alowing for more sales and the base matirals are free and unlike dagger and most other dwarf item you do not need any steel ingots or leather strips *NB the 3 ingots is if you wish to upgrade them also 12:13, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Killfrenzy I have to say that this seems to level up much faster than the iron dagger method and there's lots of free Dwarven ingots to be had from the various ruins. So excellent tip. Desktopcarl (talk) 12:35, March 21, 2012 (UTC) People like to make articles worst. Once again i come to this page and I see that someone deleted the list of items that coulbe be smithed. I like the new table but some items are missing, like the imperial set of armor or the Nord Hero Weapon. The list that was there before was not as nicely presented but at least was complete. I dont know how to put it back so if anyone has an idea (other that rewrite everything and relink everything). Do you remeber what was there before, or what time it showed it, so I can view the page history, find the rest of the stuff, and re add it. Jabberwockxeno (talk) 22:42, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Weapon upgrading levels/skill requirements How many levels of upgrades are there and what are the levels for them? We need a table for this ASAP, because recently I found instead of making my Elven stuff fine, I make them superior...... The upgrades go to Fine, Superior, Flawless, Epic, Then Legendary.Chargersphinx (talk) 01:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) There's already a table at http://uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Smithing. Is that what you wanted? Kastagir (talk) 22:07, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Making Ancient Nord Stuff And Draugr Stuff I did alot of quests and i raised my smithing to like 70 and went to the skyforge to try and raise it some more and i noticed that i could make draugr weapons and ancient nord armor anybody else get this? : I did, and therefore added Ancient Nord Armor to the table. I thought, since in my game the Ancient Nord Armor was listed under Daedric Armor, that one needed at least 90 Smithing and the Daedric Smithing perk. That might not be correct, and this should be looked into. DanTheHitman (talk) 02:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : It's my understanding that when you finish Blood's Honor or Purity of Revenge in the Companion quest line, you get the ability to forge the Draugr weapons and Ancient Nord armor, regardless of your smithing skill. ---- SenselessNoise (talk) 03:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC)SenselessNoise : I finished these quest and was unable to make Draugr or Nord Hero, i didn't have the option for "Daedric" or "Draugr" in the i have them on my other char which is lvl50 and with the "Daedric" perk, this current char is lvl17 with 39 smithing and only steel perk, can anyone confirm minimum requirements for this? it's obviously not only the quests that matter (however they are important to the process). 23:52, October 8, 2012 (UTC) : UPDATE: you must speak to the blacksmith (eorlund?) and get the speech on how the skyforge is "young" again. 23:56, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Seems too Easy to Level Up It seems broken to me that crafting the beginner's leather stuff gives the same amount of skill experience as any higher grade smithing. Step 1. Buy Leather and Leather Strips from merchant, they are dirt cheap. Step 2. Power Level Smithing --an0my(talk) 22:12, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just make iron daggers and have the Lover or Warrior Guardian stones on and you can level it all the way up in a half-hour.Gdubs (talk) 22:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :On the other hand, practically every skill in the game is easy to get to 100 with the proper techniques. One of the great successes in Skyrim, in my opinion, is that getting a skill to 100 doesn't often mean much without a concrete perk investment. 100 smithing is pretty useless without at least a handful of perks taken and perk points are a very limited commodity even at end game for a character with 100 in every skill.Tetracycloide (talk) 21:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Dragon Armor Why does clicking the link that's supposed to take me to Dragon Armor (Skyrim) take me to the less developed page, Dragon Armor? I tried fixing the link but clicking it still redirects me. X-less-Nobody (talk) 15:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Bugged Fortify Smithing Wearing multiple smith-increasing items with the same effect (e.g. necklace +20% + bracers +20%) seems to bug out and only applies one of them (seemingly random which ones). Under Active Effects, two fortifications are shown but they are both from exactly the same item. Anyone else having this problem? Sometimes an item's fortifications even shows as being active when I'm not even wearing the item! 00:37, November 27, 2011 (UTC) *What does "bug out" mean in this context? Surely there is a more comprehensible way of explaining your particular problem. Enchant Fortify on weapons If you select your Soul Gem, then select a weapon enchant (like absorb health) then select>deselect>reselect a Fortify enchant and then select a weapon you can enchant fortify on a weapon. found here: http://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/16907/the-elder-scrolls-v-skyrim/116/ 20:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC)Devant Daedric Armor Perk Can this be reached through the light armor side of the perk list if the dragon armor perk has been acquired? *No. The perk constellations are not circles. The Daedric Smithing perk has Ebony Smithing as a requirement, so you'd have to take the full heavy armor smithing route to get to Daedric Smithing. 09:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Cant enchant circlet with smithing? I just tried to enchant a bronze circlet with smithing and it said that fortify smithing was not available for the item. Anyone else get this? I have a high enchanting level if that means anything. :You can't put fortify smithing on headgear. Alchemy yes, smithing no. - 18:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) What a mess.... Good lord what a mess this page is. If I had any skill at doing such I would fix it, but WOW, what a pile of trash. 1) The page lists the maximum value obtainable as 623 (not sure where they got that number...) but the description of the loop used to boost to max values clearly gives a maximum of 100 (base) + 29 x 4 (fortify smithing gear, you can't put fortify smithing on helmets so you can't get 5 pieces of gear with fortify smithing) + 130 or 147 (Potion, depending on whether or not you choose to exploit the helm glitch) + 5? (notched pickaxe enchantment, there are reports it doesn't stack with other fortify enchanting effects, I have not been able to verify this, nor have I been able to determine, if it does stack with other effects, if dual wielding would help or not, but I will test this eventually) for a maximum value of 246 (conservative, non-exploitative) to 273 (exploiting, with dual notched pickaxes, if they even help...) 2) Every perk lists itself as a prerequisite. 3) There is talk on the main page about how the numbers are incorrect for the improvements, but they're still there, and still wrong. What's more, the values are actually the same for all weapons, so having multiple columns is a giant waste, and there is no column for armor at all! a cleaner layout is below: With only a note needed that for each point beyond that needed to hit legendary, it continues to improve by .2 for armor, or .1 for weapons etc. 4) The whole page is full of contradictory information and editorialized comments, it needs to be cleaned up in general and the incorrect information removed. 5) The whole section on "improving skill" (and profiting from smithing, for that matter) basically boils down to "make things". Improving smithing is actually incredibly easy, and vast quantities of materials for creating any of a number of items can be obtained, which, especially if you choose to level enchanting at the same time, typically results in massive profit. Should you just explore the world naturally, though, and collect materials when and where you find them, and improve all the gear and weapons you loot before selling them, you will still drastically outpace the "natural" progression of weapons and armor available to a character of your level through means other than smithing. 6) As is noted in the comment following it (another example of commentary on the page and bad information left behind), you always get 3 ore from a vein, it even makes the sound on the 6th swing, the game just doesn't notify you multiple times of the same event within a certain time frame. Exiting the mining action then going back in just wastes time, slowing down your collection rate to the point where the game feels obligated to actually notify you about each individual ore. 7) It's worth noting (as the recommendation to sell items one at a time is all over the place) that the increase in speech you get from sales is based on the value of the item, not the quantity of transactions. Thus, you get the same increase in speech from selling one item worth 2,000 gold as you do from selling 200 seperate items worth 10 gold, one at a time. The confusion seems to arise from the fact that when you sell stacks of something, your speech only increases by the amount it would normally increase from selling one of those items (a glitch). This is only an issue if you have more than 5 of something of significant value. Selling 30 items worth 10 gold each one at a time is a giant waste of time, and you could use that wasted time to find one item worth 300 gold to sell, which would increase your speech the same amount. If you have 8 of something worth 1,000 gold each (dwarven daggers w/ banish enchant, for example) then sure, it's worth it, but you probably have to sell those one at a time anyway, based on the vendor's available gold.... 8) As a comment, this wiki is full of insight, valuable information, and hard statistics in areas that I have been unable to locate anywhere else. As this is such a high quality site, this page is an outright embarrassment, and anyone who contributed to creating it should be ashamed. You can do better than this. (my netbook doesn't have a tilde)Grimm :I had the time and skill, so I fixed it. At least I think that's what I did. I tried to remove editorials and anecdotes from the page as much as possible, especially ones relating to 'how I leveled smithing' or 'how I used alchemy and enchanting to increase how much I can smith my weapons and armor.' I tried to cut down on how much extemporaneous information not directly related to smithing was included on page since a great many things were there that aren't really about the skill at all. I added that table for item improvement values but changed it to ranges instead of just minimums because I think it works better that way. With the current presentation it should be clearer what category a given level of smithing puts you at and how close you are to the next one.Tetracycloide (talk) 21:20, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Finding ore Where are good places for finding/mining iron, orichalcum and corundum ore? Also, do ore veins "respawn" after you mine them? :Gloombound mine has lots of ebony. :: Ore veins respawn after approximately a month (as do plants). ::*Kolskeggr Mine has about 16 gold ore veins. ::*Soljund's Sinkhole has 5 moonstone veins. ::*Halted Stream Camp has about 15 iron ore veins. ::*Fort Fellhammer has approx. 10 iron ore veins. ::Hope that helps. --DLanyon (talk) 11:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) How to Level Smithing Fast To Level your smithing fast you need as many iron ingots and leather straps as possible. Make as many iron daggers as you can. The bad part about using this method is you gain levels, therefore making your enimies stronger. If you have high stats it works well. There is another way that works, I have found, go mine iron ingots from all the places you can. Buy iron ingots from every market vendor and smith you can. Get the Transmute spell from Halted Stream bandits over at White Run. Then keep casting that spell, leveling up Alteration, but turn all your iron to gold. Then make gold jewelery. Precious gems helps. The retail value of the item ups your smithing faster. Also, if you have lots of leather from hides and no iron, make leather armor like crazy and sell. No cost other than the arrows to kill the animals for the pelts. One other way to power level smithing, alchemy, and speech is to use the Alchemy/Enchanting loop. Loop until you get to the point where your +potion strength is in the 1000%'s or so and build some fortify restoration potion + fortify enchanting. Before you exit out of alchemy, craft some fortify health potions with giant toes to level that to 100. Build some armor, buy some grand souls, drink the potions and craft some fortify smithing armor of +10000% or so. Now craft some steel weapons/armor and enhance them, the enhanced weapons/armor should have value somewhere in the 10000's which will level smithing extremely quickly. Last, head to a merchant and sell everything you just crafted. Since everything should have high values, Speech will level quite quickly as well. Setup can take a while since you'll need some gold to buy the alchemy ingrediants + looping the holds, but the actual levelling can be done in about an hour or so. As you level smithing, you can craft more expensive stuff like Elven and enhance that for more value and faster levelling. --- The 'Iron Dagger Method' is no longer effective, but with the Hearthfire add-on, creating building items such as hinges, locks and nails readily increases the smithing skill. Alpharos (talk) 19:04, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Item rating increases Starting with Fine, each additional level of quality adds 3.6 rating for Armor and 1.8 for everything else (helms, weapons, boots, etc). You don't get a range of increases within a quality level. This is obvious with even basic testing. 22:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I would like to see where you acquired that information, all of my research points the other way, but if you can show me proof of this I would be very appreciative. HaLo2FrEeEk (talk) 22:24, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I got the info from extensive personal testing done when working out the exact formula used to determine the effective smithing skill based on perks and fortify effects. When I saw the range on the page, I noticed that it conflicted with my results, so I went back to verify and retested using a skill of 99 and 65 on a weapon without the perk, which is both ends of the Exquisite level. The item increased in base rating the same both times (+5 displayed, +4.6 actual). ::Testing was done under the following conditions: Remove both armor and weapon perks and set armor and weapon skills to zero, so we're working with base item ratings. Set smithing skill to X, note display rating. For weapons - wield weapon, hit something., check damage done with console. For armor - wear armor and check armor rating with console. ::An iron dagger has a base damage of 4. You'll see damages of 5 (fine), 6.8 (superior), 8.6 (exquisite), and so on. ::My saying so doesn't really constitute "proof" of course, but if you run the same tests, you should see the same behavior. For instance, you'll never see a weapon get its base rating improved by 4 points, which you should if Superior improved weapons 3-4 points. Of course, you could see an improvement of 3 which then is increased to 4 by skill in a weapon, or the Armsman perk, however. ::The only time I saw odd behavior was with certain values where it should have been +23 (not actual example), and the displayed improvement on the weapon or armor was +24. Then when I wore just that piece of armor, the actual displayed AR would be the expected value of base+23, or if I wielded the weapon and hit something, the actual damage was the base + 23, not what was displayed on the weapon. - 23:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Damage reduction cap clarification? The notes state that "damage reduction from armor is capped at 80% damage reduced or 567 armor." Does this mean that any armor rating above 567 is wasted? I currently have a set of legendary glass armor with an armor rating of over 700. Does this mean that it's pointless to upgrade to dragon armor? --jimnms (talk) 09:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Long Bow This article is missing longbows. Longbows require the steel smithing perk to improve but longbows upgrade by the no perk schedule. They require only firewood to improve. If you save all the longbows you get then there will be over a dozen. Upgrading them gives smithing experience for free as chopping blocks to make firewood are found everywhere. Saving longbows and improving them is worth a few free smithing skill points. 00:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Upgrading "Skill too low" Okay so I'm a level four Nord with a level 26 Smithing skill on one save. I have the steel smithing perk, and I went to upgrade my set of leather armor and my steel greatsword. But, when I try to upgrade any of the items past 'fine' quality. I have checked, and I have not only the required materials, but also the needed skill level according to the table... So now I'm confused. My level 43 Breton has a Smithing skill level of 24 and can make at least superior quality for the same items. Why can't my Nord do so? 00:19, July 16, 2012 (UTC)Lorchyism23 ^^ You need perks in the smithing tree. The you can upgrade your items further. 13:40, July 16, 2012 (EST)Fox85 How come i cant see any weapons in my smithing forge? Weapons' names are there, but not the picture of the weapon. Hearthfire Iron arrow exploit With the hearthfire patch and DLC you can simply make iron arrows with maxed out prices in your speech perks. this way, iron arrows are worth 1 arrow, and with iron ingots 11 gold. you can turn 11 gold into 24 by making iron arrows, it can be repeated over and over for a constant profit and progress of smithing. 06:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Bronysplatter. Smithing profitability tables I created a table with various calculations on the (hypothetical) profitability on every smithable item in the game with various metrics. Original ODS file: https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B-IQsFzIGH0dWnRIOFNTSF9Id0E Buggy Google Docs version: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0AuIQsFzIGH0ddEVhd0hvX1E1enBSNzVhSE1XTDhsY0E I am also working on putting together the original category sheets, which include number and type of materials needed as well as the formulae I used for the calculations instead of static numeric data, into one file. I explained a bit more about it here: http://www.reddit.com/r/skyrim/comments/11i608/my_skyrim_smithing_table/c6molz5 dbbolton (talk) 01:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC) "Dragonborn" Smithing Would anyone happen to know the smithing requirements for the craftable armors and weapons in ? The said articles so far have the smithing requirements listed, but not the perks. Anyone able to help fill this in? FaceOfJanus (talk) 00:04, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean what perks are required to make them, or what perks do they benifet from? Zelron Harbinger of the end times 00:21, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Both, but preferably the former. FaceOfJanus (talk) 00:33, December 8, 2012 (UTC)# *The Steel Smithing perk = Bonemold armor. *Elven Smithing = Chitin armor. *Advanced Armors = Nordic armor and weapons. *Ebony Smithing = Stalhrim armor and weapons. *Jimeee (talk) 00:50, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! FaceOfJanus (talk) 15:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "Additional quality beyond legendary"? Below the improvement table, the page says "Each additional quality level beyond Legendary improves Armor by 3.6 and other items (weapons, helms, boots, etc) by 1.8." My question is, how high do you need to level and/or boost your smithing skill to get these "additional quality levels"? I know that it works; I've improved upon legendary items myself and they got a little boost. I just am wondering what the intervals are for these additional quality levels (it's hard to tell from the table itself; the levels on the table are very irregular on their own). Thanks! ShermTank7272 (talk) 19:38, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Iron dagger level exploit Does anybody know of the iron dagger glitch ? It is where you basically just make as many iron daggers as you want and you're smithing and base level go up fast, this would take over 300 iron daggers to make ? I think this should be in the 'bugs' section as it .... well , more of an exploit but exploits come under bugs. : It no longer works. Smithing increases based on the value of the item now. Jimeee (talk) 12:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Regeneration Mine I just wanted to make sure you guys add the time for when the ores regenerate in the mines. If you scroll over a mine, and it shows "cleared" then you need to wait 30 days (in-game time). Also if it does not, then you want to wait 30 days (in-game of course). Good luck mining. Wafflemilk (talk) 13:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC)Wafflemilk I thought it was 10 days if the mine wasn't cleared.HammerOmalley (talk) 04:38, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hearthfire ''additions Add the ''Hearthfire ''new '''building materials': #Nails #Hinges #Iron Fittings #Locks Barefoot Breton (talk) 01:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Fix strategies You can't add a perk to Anicent Knowledge, it's an active effect not a skill tree. 08:43, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Grinding Smithing. I'm wondering about the smithing jumps every time that you craft an item. I have the Hearthfire DLC and have been using leather for hide bracers and iron for hinges, but I'm wondering if hinges are leveling me up more or less than iron daggers. Adding Dragonborn DLC and Skyforge The Dragonborn DLC weapons and armor need to be added to the perks so it can be known what perks will allow you to craft them and also the Ancient Nord Armor and Nord Hero Weapons Assassin'sArt (talk) 17:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Assassin'sArt Improving Table error Can someone add Iron Ingots to the Scaled and Banded Iron section of the table? The Ultimate Fan Boy, Fan of a lot of things 08:23, August 24, 2014 (UTC)